A Shinobi Path
by Sakura's Blood and Rain
Summary: Konoha and Sound are now in their last and final battle. I couldn’t breathe and there was no one to help me breathe again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is my first fic, please review. Constructive critism is also appreciated. This is just an introduction, the story will be in the next paragraph.

------------------------------

A Shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for his or her own existence. It is important merely that they exist as a tool for their homeland to use in whatever way they need…but that path is not meant for the true Shinobi.

A true Shinobi is willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one(s) they care about most; to **fight**, to **kill**, or **die**to fulfill that person's dreams, doing so is their dream.

A true Shinobi when they are protecting someone truly precious they truly can become as strong as they must be.

A true Shinobi sacrifices themselves for their comrades, friends, loved ones, and lovers…a Shinobi worthy of the utmost respect, who in order to protect someone they care about died.

With that, they will become a true Shinobi.

A Shinobi Path


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I know the chapters are short but I am barely introducing the story and this is my first. They will get longer.

* * *

_"We shall defend our village, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."_

-Winston Churchill

* * *

Prologue

The fight between Konoha and Sound escalated into a full-blown war. The invasions and attacks on the Hidden leaf village tested their Shinobi. Blood was shed, lives were lost and the villagers were sent into refugee in Sand, Konoha's ally. Many battles were fought.

But this battle was the last and final battle between the two nations. The victors of this battle will win the war and the fate of the ones who lost would be in their hands. This battle concerned not only the nations and their allies but the neutral countries and nations as well because Sound was not only after Konoha.

The battle took place 10 miles away from Konoha. The Shinobi were in an unknown valley, surrounded by trees. The valley stretched in a 2 mile radius creating an almost perfect circle. The dead corpses and wounded, useless and healer Shinobi were on the sidelines. In the north was the Sound and in the south was Konoha. Separating them were the last combat encounters, narrowed down to eight…

* * *

Originally the quote was this "_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender_." -Winston Churchill

Next chapter: Sakura I'm going to tell the story with the Rookie 9 and Neji's team point of view(or such) and two others.


	3. I see him

**I see him**

A girl jumped through the forest, the evening sun shined off of her pink hair that caressed her shoulders. She had a fitted dark red shirt with no sleeves that went up to her mid thigh and sides cut up both to her hips. Fitted black caprice covered her legs just below the knee. Her shuriken pouch was placed on her right thigh. She carried a side bag on her shoulder, filled with both medic supplies and weapons.

Her eyes were emerald green, and her ivory skin glowed in the last minutes of the sunlight. Her forehead protector hung around her neck.

She ran from branch to branch high above the ground. Closing her eyes, she remembers the blood and screams from the recent battle left behind at the village, Konoha. A diversion was all that the attack was. They all thought it would buy them time if they would go through the ruined village. They needed to arrive at the battlefield quickly. As they made their way through the place once known as home, an attack was made that was a diversion to keep them from reaching destination.

She opened her eyes and saw the man before her stop. Abruptly stopping herself, Sakura looked up, a gasped reached her lips. They have reached their destination; the battlefield.

A breeze passed by me, causing goose bumps on my skin to go wild. The sun lighted the dark liquid and mangled bodies. Their faces lifeless and untold death appeared on their skin. I took in as much warmth I could get from the falling sun. I close my mouth and swallow hard. I'm trembling from the site, the site of familiar faces of my distance acquaintances.

A sharp breath escapes; I glance over the departed and search for my dear friends. Tears threaten to take over my eyes as I see more and more of the result of this war. Past and present deaths flash before me. Lowering my head, I silently beg for everyone's lives.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Jerking up my head, I see them, my friends. The shine of blonde hair catches my eye and I see the black hair combine with the yellow. The site leaves me rendered so mesmerizing. The raven-haired Uchiha and the loud-mouth ninja…fighting…like old times. Then I see his face, the pale handsome captivating face, I am left breathless. But his eyes; so cold and pained, my brain stops and my heart cries out. Lowering my eyes, I notice the atmosphere surrounding them. No longer boys, no longer friends; the two young men face each other as enemies.

"Sakura"

I look up and stare at the Aburame before me. Immediately understanding him, I turn back to the hypnotizing site. We jump down from the tree and run forward to the clashing sides of war.

I closed my eyes at the memories and searched for him once again.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. Failing, another came, another memory that haunts me.

I notice we have neared our comrades and their opponents; Shino immediately leaves my side and goes to take a place beside his teammates. Moving swiftly, I make my way to Naruto and Sasuke.

I stop and look up at them. Their graceful and powerful movements travel quickly, looking for an opening to enter the battle, I see it but my body stays as my mind commands it limbs to move. Glancing up, Sasuke is ready to attack Naruto. The ground turns into blurs of green and brown as my legs move forward.

A voice booms in my head, saying the words that shake my head with visions of dread. Tears reach my eyes as I kick the ground below. Refusing to let my tears flow, I jump in front of Naruto and see the red eyes of an Uchiha widen.

I send a wave of water to deflect the fire in his attack and prepare to release the grip of his Genjutsu. I whisper slightly and hear Naruto yell my name. Turning to him, I curve my mouth faintly and wink at him.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I turn back to face the Uchiha. Reluctantly I let go of my memories and the tightness in my heart, opening my eyes. I look into the face, which haunted my dreams, seeing through the deceptive appearance wore by the avenger.

I see him.

I see him so clearly.

I see his sadness and his bitterness.

I see his pain and loneliness.

I see him.

* * *

---Author Notes---

I hope you enjoyed this one. This is my first fanfic and first time I let anyone other than my sister see my work. .

Next chapter is about Neji and Tenten, title;Lost Comrades.


	4. Say

I couldn't breathe and there was no one to help me breathe again. I stood there so tired and for a spilt second hot tears touched my eyes. Clenching my jaw I made some hand signs and poofed in back of my opponent. He threw a kunai, piercing my skin and hit the flesh on my leg, still managing to move willingly I grab the sound five nin. Struggling against my grasp, He manages to release my grip and kick me in the chest.

Gasping slightly, I quickly suppress the pain and continue to attack the damn bastard. Taking out a kunai from my pouch, I charge at the kneeling ninja. Not ever knowing his name I stab him in the heart.

I see his eyes widen, the faint look of regret written on his face, from the impact. A sharp pain hits my heart, my eyes harden, while I clench my fists and dig my nails deep into my skin.

The sound ninja looked so familiar. I close my eyes and see those captivating obsidian eyes. I remember every detail of him from his green suit to his way-out-of-hand enthusiasm. Opening my eyes, I see a ward of Nins surrounding me.

A snarl hits my throat and escapes my lips. The fighting begins and my body moves on it's on.

_I walked past Neji, feeling his eyes on my back, toward Lee and gently place my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't help but notice his face brighten up at my gesture. _

"_You didn't have to go that far," I said with a hit of anger in my voice. I turned my calm gaze from Lee and looked at Neji with fire in my eyes. _

"_He asked for it, and fate decided the outcome."_

'Damn it, Neji! You and your fate…'_ "No matter you shouldn't have gone that far," looking directly in his eyes, "He is your TEAMMATE!"_

"…"

_Narrowing my eyes, I ask, "If it was me… would you?… If you were fighting me would you do this to me?"_

"_hmp… don't flatter yourself."_

_I flinch at his words and look down immediately. I turn away from him._

"_You should leave," I said flatly. _

I finish off the last Shinobi and look at my surroundings. As I glance around, I see Kiba clash against a Sound Shinobi. I catch a glimpse of a certain Hyuuga. Slightly curious of how his battle goes on, I turn my full attention to him. His refined and swift movements quickly kill his opponents. Feeling eyes watching me, I look over at Kiba and notice his amused face. I curse under my breath.

Turning my face away, I gasp deeply as I feel a blow slam against my chest. Closing my eyes, I realize my rib cage almost crushed my insides. I hit the ground with my head, making my vision blurry. Someone yells my name…

"_We have to restrain her immediately. She is a danger to herself and others," said a very dry and boring voice._

_I open my eyes and feel most of my chakra and strength drained from me. I try to move but a firm gentle hand is laid on my shoulder. I turn to the shadowed figure and gaze into their eyes. The sides of my lips turn up._

"_Lee"_

_I see his eyes and notice the sad look on his face. My heart skips a beat; I look at him with a very concerned nervous look. Tears threaten to take over my eyes as I stare at his handsome face. He nods to me as if to assure me._

_He turns to the voice and says in a very confident calm voice that sends my head into ecstasy. His lips move mechanically and his eyes filled with determination. A look only seen when he fights, a look I secretly watch as my heart melts. I hear my name and realize he is fighting for me, for what I have become, for what I have done. _

_I breathe in and prepare to stop him from convincing them that I do not need to stay here. I know what I have become. I know what I have done and I know what will happen to me. I know it is for the best. _

_He quickly looks at me stopping his speech and stares at me with eyes that make me shudder. _

"_Tenten, do not think that. You do not belong here. I will take care of you. I promise I will always be there for you no matter what. I will protect, guard, and care for you until I die. I will not have you stay here until they think you are fit to be a ninja again…No, I will be the one to look after you and bring you back when you lose you way. Trust me."_

_He has done it again. He knew what I was going to say before I could even let it escape my lips. He knew what to say to make me believe him, trust him. _

_I quiver and feel guilty for my past thoughts and say defeated, "Lee, I—"_

_A firm voice cuts my word with warmth and care, "I know."_

_My bottom lip pulls from my top and I say, "Lee, say…say my name." _

"_Tenten"_

"Tenten"

"Tenten…get up…Tenten get UP!"

Ignoring the voice, I turn my back to the voice. Grunting in knowledgement of the person, I open my eyes and feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. I roll back to my previous position.

With vermin and annoyance in my voice, I say, "Kiba…Don't touch me."

"Wh-...Of course"

His hand leaves my arm as I push my body off the ground and stabilize myself on my feet. I glance up and see another figure standing in front of me. Upon recognizing the individual, I inwardly curse hell, heaven, and earth. I turn toward Kiba and raise my eyebrow slightly clutching down from the side effects of not breathing properly for a minute.

"Tenten, Neji saved you," said a buoyant Kiba.

I look at the unwanted hopeful face, glaring and turn to the Hyuuga prodigy, grunting in thanks. I feel his eyes burn a hole in me. I stand up and bluntly say, "Stare much?"

His eyes show amusement, I burn inside at his nature of pissing me off without saying a word. I turn from him and hold my arm out for Kiba. Kiba gently grabs my arm and pulls it over his head and onto his neck. I feel his hand close in over my waist and grip with caution.

He is afraid, afraid of me pushing him away and rejecting his help like before so many times. But I decide to let this pass and let myself have the luxury of having a kind and warm touch comfort me. Closing my eyes, I recognize this touch and am reminded of another who had such affection for me.

"Tenten"

My eyes flash open with anger, I am not happy that _he_ had to disturb this one moment of being in the arms of someone and feeling treasured. Turning my head slowly at _him_, I grunt waiting for him to continue his interference.

"Tenten, you need medical attention. I know how you have a _distaste_ for doctors but your respiratory system has been shaken very badly from the blow. Except you're too stubborn to have anyone check your condition, so, take this and drink it. Hinata-sama made and gave this to me as a precaution for this battle," said Neji with a half smile.

My eyes harden from the words just spoken; I bite my lip from saying my true thoughts: _'You know nothing of me you bastard. You don't care about me. You only show this concern for him because he made you promise to him. You bastard, I loathe you…why do you make me feel this way. Why have I never felt this way except with you and Lee.' T_he warm words soften my thoughts in the end and I feel my insides squirming.

I raise an eyebrow and reply, "I don't care. I don't need your help. Leave me alone."

I turn and take a step with Kiba ready to take the lead. My shoulder flinches at the hand that is placed on my shoulder. Stopping unwillingly, I heard his voice.

"Tenten, take this, drink it and you will be able to continue fighting…please," with pure concern, Neji made me look at him with a shock face hidden behind my rock-solid façade.

'He really…'

"Hn…Kiba, set me down."

As Kiba carefully let go off me, I sat on the ground and felt Neji kneel beside me. He handed me the bottle. I hastily took it, not wanting to linger here with him, and chugged it down.

The liquid swam down my throat, bringing down memories with it. My eyes begin to sting as I feel the medicine working. The drug makes me feel woozy and tired but instantly recharges my energy.

I raise my lowered head and see Kiba and Neji looking at me with unease. I sign in annoyance to their meaningless emotions.

I mutter under my breath while standing and push past them. I see a ninja struck down by a katana held by a otonin. I narrow my eyes and smirk. _My next victim is…_


	5. Said: Part 1

Said: Part 1

"_Don't touch me." After Lee died, that is all she said, whether she was sane or not. _

_She would curl her knees up to her chest and rock herself, as if to get the feeling of a mother's comfort. Once she told me only Lee brought her comfort and I brought her suffering. If she had to choose between us she would never be able to. _

_I asked her why I brought her suffering and Lee comfort. She replied, "Isn't that how love is supposed to be? I love you Neji. I love Lee. You let me know that I am still human and you make me stronger. Lee gives me confidence and guidance. Both of you created who I am."_

_I asked her how I brought her pain. She never gave me a reply. She simply turned away from me and lost her mind all over. Curling up and failing to console herself. Don't touch me… Don't touch me…_

_The doctors claimed that she would never be the same again after her seventh…'attack'. They had never received a patient with unusual symptoms such as hers. She had cold skin, always, cold skin. Head aches bothered her constantly. Her eyes…her pupils grew so big it looked like she had black eyes. _

_After the medic-nin monitored her, he told us that her brain was strained. Later on she had no brain activity or reaction while she was awake or asleep. She could still talk, yell, and get mad, sad, and happy. But her brain showed no sign of activity. She remembered everything and anything. Her skills as a Shinobi never faltered. But her judgment and constant delusions gave away her insanity. _

_I guess I thought she would never be the same Tenten again. The girl who possessed such beauty and strength. The girl who would never mistake you or your teammate for an enemy. The girl who never thought right was wrong. _

_I remember every spectrum of Tenten from her moves to her laugh. This new Tenten didn't measure up to Tenten in any way. I remember the old Tenten because I loved her. But I soon came to realize I loved the old Tenten as much as the new Tenten. _

_But it was Lee who made everyone believe Tenten would change back. No wonder she chose him over me, even if it was I who she first loved. No wonder it devastated her when she found out that it was her who killed Lee heartlessly. _

_Her mind turned from beautiful to unstable to detached._

_She once said, "If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness. If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain." Such wise words for a six year old. _

* * *

"I am sending your team and 3 others to go to the camp site of the 250 shinobi located 10 miles from Konoha. I assume you all know of which base I am speaking of?" said Tsunade, "The other teams will go to the base located 15 miles from Konoha."

Many nod their heads. Neji stood in front of Tsunade's desk, Tenten and Kiba on his far right. Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto were standing behind Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji in the far back. Sakura sat on Tsunade's left. Jounins and Anbu members scattered everywhere.

"Neji's team will arrive at the base first, Then Naruto's team. Tenten and Kiba will stay behind hidden in the trees to attack. The medic unit will go where needed. How you will get from here to there is none of my concern but yours. You're dismissed. Start your mission now. "

The shinobi left the office. Once outside Neji addressed everyone. He then asked the team leaders which routes they would take.

Naruto chose the longest. The medics chose to go through Konoha. Tenten was about to say which route she would take but Neji interrupted her and said she and Kiba would follow close behind them.

She glared at him and took a deep breath. He was the captain of all four teams. There was meaningless sense in making a scene.

Once everyone left the building, they immediately scattered

Neji swiftly moved through the trees and at the corner of his eye watched Tenten.

But his eye caught site of Tenten directing her gaze on a brown-haired shinobi beside her. She had a small smile and Kiba returned it. Something burned within Neji.

* * *

"Damn it" _How am I going to do this? Think. _

Flash back

_"Tenten" A soft voice calls. My eyes snapped opened. Lee?_

_I sit up and meet face to face with pale-eyes. Breathing in quickly, I avert my eyes and look around the white room._

_My heart sinks, I am back. I softly whisper, "Damn." I turn my head to Neji and look at him._

_He opens his mouth. His mouth. Full, balanced shaped lips. I wonder…_

_"Tenten…Do you remember anything?"_

_"No…" I asked quietly._

_"…"_

_"Neji, Where is Lee?"_

_Neji opened his mouth, his beautiful mouth, but closed it hastily. His eyes were so pained. Reopening his mouth again, he says, "Tenten, Lee…Lee is dead."_

Flashback ends

"Damn…wrong one" I lift myself up and close my eyes.

"Get up…Konoha scum" vermin drips from his voice.

I bolt from my position, picking up speed. 'Use it.'

I take a kunai as I approaching the Sound-nin. He grabs his own kunai blocking my attack. He immediately retrieved yet another kunai from his pouch, driving it in the direction of my elbow.

I say, "Big mistake." A smirk appears on my face. A very big mistake.

I gripped the blade with my hand, stopping its descent toward me. I watch as the blood started dripping from my hand unto the ground.

I stare up at him. Five inches taller than me, just like _him._ I close my eyes and open my mouth. Using the kunai as leverage, I pull him toward me and lean in. I touch his lips with my tongue, licking them.Smirking, I kiss him. I force his mouth open and breath into him. I open my eyes and watch the pain in his eyes. He struggles; I lock my lips to his. I breathe into his body again. He struggles harder. I drop my kunai and pull him closer to my cold body. I breathe into his body again. Holding his kunai by the blade and him by his back, I deepen the kiss, breathing into him. I feel his whole body shake and his lungs deteriorate. One more breathe. I kill him.


	6. Said: Part 2

Flashback

_Lee is dead. Gone. Not with me. Was he ever with me? Was this ever real? No. I won't do this. It was real. All was truth and honesty. Lee was truth and honesty even if he had to lie a little._ _Neji looked at me, watching my reaction_ _. _"_How did he…" unable to continue, I looking up at the white wall, waiting for his answer. __He never did tell me. _

End of Flashback

I killed the man in front of me with a kiss. Poison Lips Jutsu where I collect chakra in my mouth and combine it with oxygen. I try not to use it because it makes me uncomfortable. I turn from the dead man, letting him drop to the ground. T

hen it begins: the process of losing my mind.

Damn, in the middle of a battle no less!

I can feel it. It makes my body shake. It makes my heart race. It makes my head pound. Fear creeps up my body. This can't be happening, here and now, when I have to fight. Fight for the villagers, for friends, for Lee.

I should have been taking it easy, not over doing it. I try to fight back but I only fall, slamming on to my elbow. My control is faltering. I'm going to loose all resolve and morality. "Kiba."

My voice is coarse. He doesn't hear me.

"KIBA!" I can hear it crack as I yell. I need someone. I need someone's help. I need him. I need his help. But Kiba isn't Lee. But he is close to it. He has to be.

Minutes pass, I hang on, keeping sane. No one comes. I look for Kiba. He is nowhere in site. What happened to him? I see Shino, so where is Kiba? He doesn't come. I'm so tired. I can't keep fighting. I can feel my body shake uncontrollably. I feel myself slipping, losing. No one comes. I change. Instinct. Breathe. Hunger. Thirst. Sleep. Pain. Fear. Live…Kill

--Neji's prov--

Tenten had gone mad ever since our mission in Suna. Now that I look back and reflect, I don't remember much at all. My whole focus was on Tenten, forget Lee and Gai. Tenten was in trouble.

We separated as usual, Lee with Gai and Tenten with me. An hour passed. Suddenly, we were attacked by the ninja Tsunade wanted interrogated. It wasn't long until we defeated him when Lee and Gai came running.

Some time later, we were already heading back home. But a sandstorm hit us like a brick. Gai and Lee were sent to retrieve water from the village we just passed. The detainee left in our care. My eyes were already feeling the weigh of the sun with nothing shielding me but now the sandstorm forced me to close my eyes.

Tenten said she had it all taken care of. Still, there was something about that ninja.

Five minutes of silence passed before I opened my eyes. The ninja was staring intently at Tenten, who was not moving a muscle or blinking.

Immediately, I shot kunais at the ninja and grabbed Tenten. She didn't respond to my callings. Her whole body seemed to turn to ice. I could hear the laughter of the ninja. At that moment, I wanted to break my composure and my rationality so I could break every bone in his body.

After Lee and Gai returned, we quickly returned to Konoha. Tenten had not moved an inch. Tsunade took her from my arms and into a surgery room. She came out with the conclusion that the ninja place a powerful genjutsu. The genjutsu however was not in his power to place.

Apparently, he had help from outsiders. She identified it as the work of Rain shinobi. But the genjutsu was heard of but never seen by a Konoha medic. It took her thirty days to find a solution to Tenten's comatose state. She did not predict the side affect which came a year later.

Tenten was no longer Tenten. And Tsunade, the legendary sanin, could not fix her mistake.

* * *

Lee died because of me. I lost control and attacked him. He died by my hand. I can still see his blood, his eyes. All sacrificed for me, just because he couldn't bare to hurt me. That bastard. That idiot. How could he not defend himself?

I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!!

He was foolish. He was…my love. I love him.

Why did he do this to me?

I can't move.

Who is holding me back?

"Tenten, stop."

…Neji?

"Remember Lee. Remember."

Lee…why did you say his name? Why did you ruin the fun?

"No more forgetting."

But I want to. I need to forget him and you…

-Thunk-

Did Neji just?

I put my hand down. She would have to be restrained again, sent to the hospital again. I don't care as long as she stops hurting herself. Even if she wants to kill, she will never forgive herself I she kills another person, Konoha shinobi or criminal. It still matters to her.


End file.
